


i’m on fire

by calosanza



Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Booty Calls, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hookups, If You Squint - Freeform, Modern AU, One Sided Attraction, One-Shot, PWP, Smut, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calosanza/pseuds/calosanza
Summary: late-night phone calls turn into something more.One-Shot.Modern AU.
Relationships: Mako (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Mako (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 54





	i’m on fire

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song I’m On Fire by Mumford and Sons.
> 
> This one-shot isn’t related to my ongoing LoK fanfiction

The shrill ringing of a cellphone startled her from a very comfortable sleep. She stuck her arm out and fumbled for her phone. Peering at the screen, she saw the name _Mako_ lit up on the screen. The time read 2:46AM.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"It's Mako. Sorry for the late hour but I'm – I'm having an issue," he sounded out of breath.

"Are you okay?" she asked, but she had a feeling she knew why he sounded so overexerted. There was only one reason why he would be calling her at almost 3 in the morning.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just – I just need to see you. Can you come over?"

She mulled it over. It was just over three months since she and Rokkan broke up, and three more since they'd slept in the same bed. As far as she knew, he was seeing other people already. She didn't want another relationship, but she wouldn't mind going to see Mako for a while.

"Yeah, I can come over," she found herself saying. "Give me a bit."

After hanging up, Mako palmed himself through his sweats and sighed at the friction. He didn't actually expect her to say yes, he just wanted to hear her voice, and in the lust-fogged corners of his mind, calling her in the middle of the night seemed like a good idea. He'd found himself missing her – both of their jobs kept them busy most of the time and they rarely had time to themselves, let alone time to spend together. Plus, after hearing about her and Rokkan breaking up, Mako couldn't help but yearn a little harder.

He waited for a little over half an hour until he heard soft knocking at his door. He opened it and she was standing in the hallway, cheeks red and eyes bright. He could hear her panting and it send a wave of desire right to his groin.

"Did you run here?" he asked, trying to sound funny, but his voice was too husky to be able to play it off as such.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but it's the middle of winter. I wanted to get out of the cold as quickly as possible. Can I come in?"

"Oh, right, yeah," he stepped aside to let her in.

She kicked her shoes off and hung up her jacket beside his. Then she went over to his couch and plopped down.

Mako followed her. "So how long have you and Rokkan been broken up?" he asked after a period of silence.

"About three months. Kesuk told me he's already seeing another girl."

"That didn't take long."

"I guess not, but I also responded to a late-night booty call."

Mako flushed at that. "So that's what's happening here?"

"Please," she scoffed. "It's not like you called for any other reason," she scooted towards him and sat so she straddled his waist. She put her ice-cold hands on his chest and fiddled with his shirt. "Besides, if I didn't want to, I wouldn't have come."

"You're freezing," he gulped. He rested her hands on her hips and she promptly moved his hands down to her ass.

"There are plenty of ways we can warm up," she said lowly. She tilted her head slightly and blinked a couple times. Her eyes flickered from his own, down to his lips, and then back again. She leaned forwards and he mirrored her. Their lips met and Mako threw all caution into the wind.

Before he knew it, he had her on her back and his mouth was on her neck. She sighed and squirmed beneath him, which only egged him on. Her hands were in his hair, his snaked up her shirt and brushed along her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra. He sighed into her mouth and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Taking the hint, Mako picked her up and took her into the bedroom. He dropped her onto the bed and wasted no time in pulling down her pants and underwear while she took off his shirt. She scooted backwards until her back hit the wall and Mako crawled up the mattress, pinning her beneath him with his arms. One of his hand snaked between her legs and he dipped a finger into her folds. He stared into her eyes as his fingers brushed over her clit and grinned when she made a small noise.

"Come on, I know you can be louder than that," he said.

"Give me something to be loud about, then," she shot back.

Mako's pupils blew. He extracted his finger and moved back down her body until he was level with her centre. He looked up at her, waiting for permission. She nodded minutely.

He licked a stripe from bottom to top and she inhaled. Mako spread her open and his mouth descended on her. His tongue ran over her clit and she gave a small jolt and a quiet whine. One of her hands groped her breast while the other ran through his hair. She tugged lightly on it and he growled, working her faster.

The coil in her stomach tightened once he inserted a finger, and then a second. He scissored his fingers apart within her and then lightly rubbed the spot inside her that made her see stars. Her orgasm came a second later and she cried out, legs clamping shut around his head as he continued to eat her out. He didn't stop until she feebly pushed his head away and he crawled back up her body, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He held the two fingers he had inside her up. They glistened with her wetness and he put them in his mouth. After sucking them clean, he gently brushed her hair back.

"Do you want to keep going?" he asked softly.

The dazed look in her eye vanished once she blinked a few times. "Yes," she said.

"Good girl," he husked. He kissed her softly as he pulled his pants down enough to free himself.

His dick stood at full attention, the tip was red and leaking pre-come. He gave himself a few test strokes before lining himself up with her entrance.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Mhmm," she hummed. "I'm okay."

He pushed into her slowly. Mako groaned at the feeling of her clenching around him. He stopped once she was full to the hilt and waited for her to adjust to him.

She bit down on her lip. Mako took her hands in his and waited until she nodded before he started to move again. He pulled his hips back and snapped them forward. She clamped her hand over her mouth and moaned loudly.

"Good girl," he huffed and thrust into her again. "Let me hear you."

She moaned again as he picked up the pace. He'd been edging himself all night and he wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and rubbed at her clit, which made her head fall back into the pillow.

"Fuck, Mako," she whined. "I'm gonna come..."

"I know baby, let it out," he said. "Be a good girl and come all over my dick."

She came with a high-pitched moan and the sensation of her tightening around him made him spill over as well. His hips stuttered and stilled, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he released inside her. Her breath was heavy in his ear. He kissed her skin as they came down from their highs.

"Alright?" he asked once his breathing was even.

Her eyes were closed when he looked at her, but she nodded. He slowly pulled out of her and got up to find something to clean them up with.

Once they were clean again and back in their underwear, they crawled beneath the duvet on his bed and she snuggled into his side. Mako put an arm around her and listened as her breath evened out, and then he allowed himself to fall asleep.

***

"I've missed you, you know."

The sun was high in the sky. They were still in bed, articles of clothing strewn about the floor, legs still tangled together in the sheets.

She glanced over at him. He was scrolling through his social media feed, the sunlight cast heavenly rays over his chest, bathing him in the glow of a thousand suns. He looked beautiful.

"I hope you know I didn't call you just because I wanted to hook up," he went on. "I really do miss you."

"I missed you too," she said quietly. "But I'm not ready to get into another relationship just yet. Not that what we did wasn't fun, I just can't commit to anything serious just yet."

"I understand. I'm just letting you know I'm here if you need me."

She smiled and nestled closer to him. "I like being here with you," she sighed.

He kissed her temple. "Me too."


End file.
